silence
by vouge09
Summary: clark is deaf as a child...ff to teenage clark deaf , becomes undeaf hears life for the first time...will be a multichap fic if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clark is deaf because of a piece of kryptonite that is lodged into his ear. He grows up deaf.

Disclaimer: I don't own small Ville blah blah blah

Rating: T

Am I missing anything?

Chapter 1 - The beginning

The day had started out like most days for Johanthan and Martha Kent. They woke up; Johanthan began his chores around the farm. Martha makes a shmoregesbourg for her husband. They had everything they could want but one thing, a son.

" Martha I'm going out for some nails to finish that loft, do you want to come to town with me?"

" I would love to ." She said untying her apron.

She walked over to her husband all hot and covered in grease and sweat and kissed him.

" Don't worry Martha soon enough you will have to stay home and watch a little boy; make sure he doesn't kill the cows. "

" I want that now ."

" I know, I know, all will come in time. " He said rubbing the arch of her back in a comforting motion.

" Come on Hun tell you what, we will get some tulips when were in town."

" I love you ."

" I hate you ." He said while kissing her again

Meanwhile

" Johnson give me the update ."

" General you know it's not going to change ."

" Daddy! Lucy hit me! "

" Then you hit her back; I will not have a weak daughter. Go" He commanded

" Lois is weak Lois is weak!" The little girl chanted

" General we need to warn the people."

" There's no time, its coming; they will be lucky if they have 10 minutes by the time we get word to them ."

" General ."

" No time Johnson."

At the flower shop

" Lana you look so pretty ."

" That's princess Lana!" The little brunette giggled out

" I'm sorry, your majesty " Martha said with a bow then smiled. How she would love to spend a day playing princess with a little girl as cute as Lana.

" When my parents come back from the football game we are going to have afternoon tea!" She exclaimed

" Well then, you are in perfect attire for tea ."

" What's attire mean?"

" MARTHA! How are you? What can I get you?" Nell potter asked. Nell's sister was Lana's mother. Martha never liked Nell much and Nell never adored Martha much. They had a secret dispute over Johanthan but Martha remembered that she was the one who married him.

" Great ." She replied " I actually came for tulips ."

" What a simple flower ...for a simple girl ." Nell remarked

Martha caught onto her sarcasm and just smirked as a reply.

" Make a wish Mrs. Kent! " The little girl exclaimed

Martha closed her eyes and wished for the one thing in the entire existence, universe. A little boy or girl. She imagined herself baking cookies and seeing a little person drop flour can and he be the one to clean it up. She imagined a man, 18 years old hugging her and walking off past the Metropolis University sign and Johanthan wiping a tear from her cheek. As Little Lana's wand touched her forehead she was shot back into reality.

She just smiled and turned around to find Nell standing there with her tulips.

"All ready Mrs. Kent"

" Thank you Nell" She said sincerely as Johanthan walked through the door.

" Johanthan ." Nell only said

" He turned around put his arm on Martha's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek and said

" Nell" He didn't like that game but his bets were that Martha and Nell were playing that game inside.

Martha climbed into the passenger seat and rested her elbow on the car door as Johanthan got into the truck.

" I know what you wished for Martha ."

" To just see that face, hold it into my face ."

" Martha our time will come."

She smiled kissed him back and went back to look out the window as Johanthan drove away.

Ten Minutes Later the Kent's had Left town and were driving alongside Small Ville's farms.

Then a Meteor Hit the Pavement up ahead. Smoke everywhere. Johanthan can't stop the truck. They drive right into it and Martha holds on and says a prayer in silent. The truck hits a chunk of the meteor and tips over three times, tossing, to each side.

Meanwhile, A ship has landed in a nearby field. It opens up. A small boy looks around. He tries to crawl out and nearly trips. It appears he has never walked before so like a baby giraffe he stumbles a little then soon gets the hang of it. He is wearing nothing. He has messy raven hair and striking green eyes.

He walks around exploring his new horizon. He sees a large metal object but is not sure of what the object is. It has people inside. Martha and Johanthan Kent.

He walks over to them.

They appear not to notice. He turns around to go the other way.

" Martha." He hears it. He slowly turns around to face the people again. He gets on his knees and ducks down to observe them.

" Johanthan you see him too."

" Yes."

The little boy effortlessly picks up the side of the truck and tosses it to the other side stand upright. The boy somehow knows this is how it's supposed to be.

" Martha sits amazed. She stares at the little boy in awe. It scares him and he runs away. Suddenly another meteor strikes, hitting the little boy head on.

" NOOO!" Martha screams rips off the seat belt and runs to the smoking area. She finds the little boy sitting there alive and well like nothing happened while it should have crushed him like a bug.

" Oh My gosh! " She said and held on to him.

" I am never letting you go again." By now Johanthan trailed over to stand in awe.

" Martha that meteor .."

" I saw it too Johanthan. He is the answer to our prayers ."

" Oh no Martha Kent, we cannot keep him, we cannot raise him. "

" Yes we can and we will or I will leave you and take him with me. It's either him or I or you alone you choose right here right now."

" Martha."

" Good choice, now go get the blanket from the truck while I ..." She paused in her words.

" Martha what is it!"

" I think its a ...a...Spaceship "

" Martha that could be one of those high tech Russian satellites or something."

" No Johanthan Kent, It's a spaceship this boy came from a spaceship. " The boy smiles at Martha and looks down at his ship.

Johanthan stand in silence

" You go load that into the truck and I will get the blanket ." Martha said as Johanthan watched her leave.

Johanthan looked up to the sky and whispered to himself " Thanks " with a grin. He could have a son.


	2. Chapter 2

" Clark wake up ." Martha said nudding his right shoulder . She knew he could not hear her but she still spoke . It felt natural.

" HgNNMfgh" He mummbled . Clark had trouble speaking, in clear scentances . He had never in his life heard his own voice so he couldn't speak in real syllables.

He rubbed his eyes and signed to his mom 15 more minutes !

Martha signed back ' Clark Kent if you sleep 15 more minutes , you are going to become such a log. , besides your dad is downstairs doing your chores. ."

Clark grinned and turned his head into the pillow and behind his back using his left hand signed  
' Super speed.' 

Martha turned him around to face her . ' No super speed , chores , then school now!'

' ugh ' he groaned again. 

Martha kissed him on the cheek and left the room..

Clark went down the stairs and quicly devoored a plate of pancakes at superspeed.

' Clark if you do that you wont get any flavor ' Martha signed

' I get plenty of flavor ' he signed back

Then Johnathan walked into the door and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek . He signed Clark good morning and went to fix himself a plate of pancakes.

' dad, I want to go to school ' Clark signed

Johnathan didnt reply, but he saw him move his lips to martha.

' Dad! ' Clark jumped up ' I want to go to school ' he signed frustrated. He hated when they spoke , they knew he couldn't hear and that they were discussing things he want meant to know. He could sometimes read their lips but not always. He could recognize their facial expressions and knew for the most part what they were discussing.

Johnathan put a hand on his shoulder .

' You know you can't and you know why .' he signed

' No it's not fair , I can control my ablities , I can learn to read lips , it's not fair , nothings ever fair for me .' He angerly signed. Then super- sped out the door and went for a run through the corrn feilds.


	3. Chapter 3

When pepole get angry they often yell at someone and become destructive. Clark was diffent. He just ran. He didn't care where , how far , he just ran. He once ended up in Florida , watched the sun go down then ran back to smallville.

He was running. Feeling the wind brush through his unruly raven locks. Feeling the breeze beat against his chest, he ran. He ran through the cornfeilds of smallville . He stopped . He heard something.

' I can't be hearing something, is this what hearing feels like?' He thought to himself .

" Kal- EL My son, you were not meant to live amongst these pepole like this , you were meant for much more... Follow the wind , and you will find your miracle. " The voice called to him.

He looked around then noticed something strange and peculiar. The corn was blowing North . All the corn was tilted north. He looked around, contemplated to himself weather he should go or not , then he shot north . Following corn patterns, flower patterns, cloud direction untill he ran so far he had reached a point he had never been or dreamed of before. The north pole.


End file.
